1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for the separation of a multiphase fluid. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to apparatus and methods for the separation of gas and variably wetting liquids in a fluid flow.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typical fluid separators use gravity for natural separation of multiphase fluids. However, separating multiphase fluids in microgravity environments or where the multiphase fluid has variable wetting conditions is a complex process because rather than buoyancy effects controlling, surface tension and wetting forces dominate. The separation of variable wetting multi-phase fluids in microgravity require many engineering challenges that must be overcome if one is to successfully separate liquids from gases. Conventional systems for separating liquid from gas in a fluid in microgravity environments have used, among others, rotary separation, capillary separation, and absorbent separation techniques.
The current techniques for separating multi-phase fluids in microgravity require frequent maintenance; are prone to system failure due to precipitate and particulate contamination, biofouling, and slug flow; require large amounts of electrical power; and have wetted moving parts with close tolerances. An additional shortcoming of the current separation techniques based upon capillary separation is that only liquids with favorable wetting properties, e.g. generally perfectly wetting liquids having a contact angle θ≈0°, can successfully be separated from a multiphase fluid containing, for example liquid and gas. Typical multiphase fluids contain liquids having varying wetting properties which cannot be separated using current capillary based systems. Examples of such liquids can be water, e.g. perspiration, cabin condensation, and water produced from fuel cells, urine, and other liquids.
There is a need, therefore, for a new apparatus and methods for separating liquid and gas in a fluid where the liquid has variable wetting properties having improved system reliability, reduced power consumption, and reduced system weight.